


Saving People, Catching Things, The Family Business

by accio_rocksalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Pokemon GO - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, in which cas becomes obsessed with pokemon, my friend wanted me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_rocksalt/pseuds/accio_rocksalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas discovers a certain virtual game. Dean is vaguely mortified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving People, Catching Things, The Family Business

"DEAN!" The door to the bunker banged open and a flustered Cas ran down the stairs holding something out in front of him.

Dean looked up from where he was sitting at the table, drinking a beer and looking over a huge stack of files Sam had dropped in his lap before hitting the shower. "Yeah Cas, what's up?"

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

Dean frowned. "Um... what's everywhere?"

"I was walking in the park feeding the birds-"

_Of course he was…_ Dean thinks.

"-and these kids were all walking around with their cellular devices out."

"Cell phones Cas. For the love of God just say cell phones. And will you stop fucking pacing?"

"Sorry." Cas grabbed a chair and scooted it right up next to Dean so he could shove the phone in his face. "I had no idea just how far human technology had come, why did you not tell me that there was a way to see creatures in other dimensions!”

Dean blinked, slowly. “Wh-what now?”

Cas shoved the phone in his face. “Look. There’s one right there.”

Puzzled, Dean looked at the screen. Sure enough, sitting on the table in front of them was a small yellow creature with a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. Dean groaned. _Oh my god._

“What is it Dean?”

“Cas that’s not an otherworldly creature, that’s a fucking Pikachu.”

“A what? Is it dangerous? How do we kill it if we can only see it through this device?”

“I need another beer.” Dean pushed his chair back with a screech.

“Fucking angels, playing fucking Pokemon Go, I thought I’d seen everything…” he muttered to himself.

“Dean look out, you’re going to walk right into some sort of rat creature.”

“I’m sure I’ll live Cas. It’s just a computer program. Pokemon is a game.”

Cas looked slightly crestfallen. “Well, that does explain why children were being allowed to interact with them.”

“They’re not actually interacting with a creature Cas, that’s what I’m saying. It’s just pictures. Virtual reality.”

All of the sudden Cas looked excited again. “Will you go out and explore with me? I wish to learn more about these creatures- er- this game.”

“No, Cas, we’ve got stuff to do here. I don’t have time.”

“Fine.” Cas got up and stomped up the stairs.

After Cas’ unceremonious departure, Sam walked back into the kitchen and started rifling through the fridge for a beer.

“We’re out,” Dean said, taking a long draw on his.

“Damn, I should have told Cas to go explore the grocery store and come back with booze.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Never mind.”

But, right on cue, Cas ran back into the bunker, looking just as excited as the last time. “Dean I found something called a… Bulbasaur!”

Dean dropped his chin to his chest and sighed. “Sammy, Cas has discovered Pokemon. Please help me.”

When Sam didn’t respond, Dean turned around to see him engrossed in his phone. “Hang on Dean, this Snorlax keeps escaping my pokeball.”

“OH SON OF A BITCH!”


End file.
